


Christmas

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x plus size reader, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans x you - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Christmas

-You and Chris spent your first Christmas as a couple while surrounded with his family. They had been dying to spend some time with you as they loved you from the second you and the actor got together. His mother literally saw you as her daughter and was more than thrilled to know that you’d spend the holidays with he

 

-Being in Chris’s hometown was delightful as you loved how relaxed and happy he was. He brought you to his favorite spots and places, telling you the story behind it while proudly showing you off to his friends. Everybody loved how you brought the best out of him and appreciated that you kept him sane when his crazy life got the best of him

 

-During the three holidays, you and Chris spent hours talking and laughing as his father made it his job to embarrass the actor by showing his baby album. The pictures of a five-year-old Chris running around with his little wiener out had you cackling while his brother, Scott, impatiently waited to show you the embarrassing pictures of his teenager years

 

-Chris was constantly holding your hand or resting it on your thigh as a silent sign that he was present. It warmed your heart whenever he’d be lost in someone’s story and he’d absentmindedly bring your hands to his lips and kiss your knuckles, earning a few “aw” from his friends and family. Everybody knew that he loved you so much and probably would end up marrying you but they didn’t want to tease you about it

 

-On a few occasions, Chris got a little jealous because your focus was on his siblings or nieces and nephews. His nephews had tiny crushed on you and loved dragging you away in the middle of a conversation to show you the picture they had drawn for you or a present they had made specially for you

 

-Chris sometimes was able to sneak you away from the room, gently lead you to the kitchen where he captured your lips in a tender kiss, his hands resting on your thick waist while soft hums of contentment left his lips. Your mind instantly went blank and you lost yourself in the delicate moment, silently wishing that it would never end

 

-Scott then ruined the moment with a “Really, guys? In the kitchen with your family in the next room?”, teasing you and Chris. You chuckled while your boyfriend tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks as he actually already was thinking about some naughty Christmas sex

 

-The evenings were filled with watching Christmas movies, taking in front of the fire place and going to homeless shelters and serve those in need. Your love and admiration for Chris only grew every second and you realized that he was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with

 

-The night before you and Chris had to leave his hometown and get to your normal lives, the actor took you for a late midnight stroll as he wanted to enjoy having you all to himself. The two of you walked through the snow, holding hands and not speaking much as your hearts were filled with so much peace and love

 

-After the stroll, the two of you went back to his house and got ready for bed. “Oh, look at this!” you grinned while holding a mistletoe above Chris’s head after the two of you had changed into your night outfits. He chuckled and licked his lips, excited about the kiss. Without a further word, the two of you leaned in and pressed your lips passionately against each other

 

-“And I got something for you” Chris mumbled after pulling away from the breathtaking kiss, his heart pounding in his chest. It was in that moment you realized that had been holding something behind his back for a while

 

-Chris took a deep breath and slowly knelt down on one knee, tears immediately began to form in your eyes as your heart fluttered in your chest. “Will you marry me?” his voice trembled as his emotions also were overwhelming him. You nodded your head and watched through a blurry vision how Chris slipped the beautiful ring onto your finger

 

-“I love you so much” you sniffled while Chris got back up and engulfed you in a tight hug, the two of you clinging onto each other. “I love you too, [Y/N]. So freaking much” the actor whispered in your ear before picking you up and carrying you to the bed where the two of you made passionately love to one another


End file.
